Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a portable computer and, more particularly, to a portable computer having a secondary display embedded on the keyboard section of the computer and a pivotable screen to facilitate the presentation of a computer demonstration to an audience sitting opposite or adjacent the computer""s operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of business or academia, it frequently becomes necessary for two or more individuals to observe a computer""s display screen. This is difficult because the computer screen is generally fixed in such a position so as to only allow it to be viewed by those sitting directly in front of the computer. An individual other than the computer""s operator wishing to view the contents of the computer""s display must stand behind the operator. This is inconvenient, especially where there are numerous members of the viewing audience. Also, fatigue becomes a factor in the case of a lengthy computer demonstration where the audience must stand in one position for a prolonged period of time. Further, standing in one position to view the computer""s display screen interferes with the audience""s ability to take notes, refer to reference materials or perform other tasks that may be necessary during the demonstration.
The prior art has addressed problems of this nature by mounting the computer screen on a pivot which allows the screen to swing about an axis normal to the computer""s keyboard, thereby allowing audience members to view the computer""s output. Examples of such a pivotable display are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,790 to Thomas et. al. entitled xe2x80x9cPivot and Swivel Mechanism for Lap Top Displayxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,786 to Meyer entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Video Display Screen.xe2x80x9d
While addressing the problems described above, pivotable displays of the type disclosed by these patents create a new problem not theretofore present. When the display screen is pivoted to a position viewable to the audience members, the computers operator""s ability to effectively present the demonstration is hindered as he or she is unable to view the contents of the computer""s output. A computer cannot be effectively operated to present a demonstration when the operator cannot view the output.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a secondary display adjacent to the computer""s keyboard, thereby allowing the computer""s operator to view the computer""s output while the main screen is facing the audience. The secondary display may be operated with the main display turned off, thereby prolonging the life of the computer""s batteries and main display.
It is a object of the present invention to provide a portable computer having a secondary display on the computer""s keyboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pivotable screen for a portable computer which can be viewed by an individual other than the computer""s operator.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a secondary display for a portable computer which can be used to the exclusion of the main display, thereby prolonging the computer""s battery life.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a secondary display for a portable computer which can be used to the exclusion of the main display, thereby prolonging the life of the computer""s main display.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a portable computer having a keyboard section and a display section. The keyboard section and the display section are attached to each other by means of a swivel joint which allows the display section to pivot relative to the keyboard section throughout a 270-degree arc. A guide internal to the swivel prevents the screen section from being pivoted through an arc of greater than 270-degrees, thereby protecting the sensitive electronics connecting the display section and the keyboard section. A secondary liquid crystal display mounted on the portable computer allows the operator to view the computer""s output while the display section is turned toward the audience.
The attainment of the foregoing and related objects, advantages and features of the invention should be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art, after review of the following more detailed description of the invention, taken together with the drawings.